


Why Are You...?

by Ghostinthehouse



Series: Demon and Angel Professors [114]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Aphobia, Asexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Bullying, Disabled Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Other, Protective Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse
Summary: Kane turned at bay in a crowded corridor, facing the taunts at last, trusting that the fact there was a crowd watching would keep them to words rather than blows.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & Adam Young (Good Omens)
Series: Demon and Angel Professors [114]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412962
Comments: 36
Kudos: 884
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens





	Why Are You...?

Kane turned at bay in a crowded corridor, facing the ace-hating taunts at last. He braced himself to try and fight back, trusting that the fact there was a crowd watching would keep them to words rather than blows. Then the bullies went pale and stared past him. Kane didn't dare look around, so he just squared up and set his mouth stubbornly.

A thin hand closed over his shoulder, pinning him in place and Dr Crowley, of all people, looked past him to glare at his harassers. They were both, as far as he knew, first-years.

"Why," Dr Crowley asked them, his voice as cold and clear as ice, "are you insulting Dr Fell?"

They went even paler if possible, and the one on the left protested, "We're not insulting _Dr Fell_. We wouldn't! He's not..."

Dr Crowley cut him off with a scowl. "If you're insulting ace folk, you're insulting Dr Fell. He won't stand for people like you coming for his fellow queer folk. Cut. It. Out."

The pair froze for a long moment while everyone turned to stare at them, then nodded jerkily and fled. Kane would have done the same if not for the hand gripping his shoulder, and the words muttered by his ear, "You ok?"

"It was only words," he mumbled back.

"Words are enough to hurt, sometimes." But Dr Crowley released him and planted a hand on the wall instead, a move that made him look taller, wider, and more menacing than ever as he demanded, his voice carrying now, "Anyone else planning to insult Dr Fell? No? Good." He stalked off down the corridor with every stare now on him rather than on Kane.

* * *

The fact that so many people had seen the confrontation meant that word and rumour spread faster than ever, twisting and turning as the first years were forced to face the fact that even vicious Dr Crowley clearly felt protective of sweet, harmless, angelic Dr Fell. The older students just looked at each other when the first year students screwed up the courage to ask, shrugged, and said something along the lines of, "It's only to be expected."

The first years took that phrase and speculation soared, finally settling on Dr Crowley being Dr Fell's guardian angel, or as near as anyone ever got to that. There was of course, one stumbling block to that assumption. Everybody knew that Dr Crowley was not in fact a sweet, kind, harmless, helpful angel like Dr Fell (or even like Dear Anthony). He scared them. They had all, if not seen for themselves just how terrifying he could be, heard of someone who had been directly terrified by him.

A few of them dared to go to Dr Young, who taught theology and ought to know about angels, and tentatively ask, in a roundabout way, about the problem.

Dr Young smiled his warm, encouraging, smile as he listened, perched on the edge of his desk. "Do angels scare people?" he echoed, and his mouth twitched a little wider as he thought. Then he shrugged. "Must do," he said at last, "that's why they keep saying not to be afraid."

"They do?" the students asked, astonished.

"Oh, absolutely." Dr Young seemed more amused than anything else. "In the bible, every time an angel puts in an appearance, they always start by telling the person, 'Be Not Afraid, Fear Not.' There's over 300 examples, did you want one?" He reached sideways, a hand going for a bible.

The students hastily shook their heads. While Dr Young didn't infodump the way that Dr Fell did, once he got started on a topic, he could lecture on it for an hour or more. They'd only been caught out by that once (once was enough for that information to spread widely).

* * *

When the students had left, Adam texted Crowley. _Did you know you're a guardian angel now?_

In response, he got an eyeroll emoji, and a terse, _Guardian demon, more like_.


End file.
